


The Warehouse

by finnbuddy



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Daryl, Daryl Has Long Hair, Established Relationship, First Time writing Smut, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Rickyl, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Some Humor, Some Season 3 Plot, Top Rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnbuddy/pseuds/finnbuddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is such a bad idea, but God, I need you." He said as he surged forward and kissed Daryl hungrily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Warehouse

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in the Walking Dead fandom and my first time writing smut of any kind, so be gentle.

The warehouse was in the middle of nowhere, not many walkers were on site, but they hadn't expected many since the governor and Rick were supposed to meet here tomorrow at noon. It had taken Daryl, Rick and Hershel about an hour to reach the so-called "safe zone", and the sun was blazing high in the sky. The heat making the completely dead leave a foul smell, and sweat dripping down their necks, but they were mostly used to it, considering.

Rick had told Hershel to stay in the truck whilst he and Daryl scoped out the place making sure it was safe before the confrontation tomorrow. They had to make sure they weren't putting themselves in complete danger so they had the slightest chance at getting out just in case it went south. Hershel didn't want to stay there in the truck, but the older man knew that he'd just slow the other two down. He made sure to get his gun before letting them leave, telling them to be careful. "Always am", Rick replied before taking a sharp left after Daryl.

 

\---

 

Daryl crept into the warehouse first after talking out two walkers with only one arrow, making sure to take out any nearby threats with Rick close behind. Both stopped, noticing the lone table sitting on a small stage-like platform. It made it seem like the meeting tomorrow was supposed to be a show for the people of Woodbury. He knew that probably wasn't the truth, but it still made him feel slightly on edge.

"Asshole taped a gun underneath the table." Rick heard Daryl say. He saw the younger man put the gun in the waistband of this trousers and raised an eyebrow at the sight. "What? We need more weapons and ammo, ya know that. They clearly don't need it if they're just leavin' it lyin' around." Rick huffed, but didn't argue, knowing he was right.

"You know", Daryl mused looking around skeptically, "this is the first time we've been alone in a while. No walkers or people 'round." 

"I know that." Rick agreed.

"Then why ain't we doin' anythin' about it?" the former asked, slowly sauntering up to the Sheriff's deputy. He slowly slid his arms around Rick's waist and leant in, small smirk playing at his lips. 

"That's a bad idea, Daryl." He said, slowly stepping back and out of his lovers grasp.

"Oh, c'mon, Rick. When're we gonna get an opportunity like this again?" Daryl pushed.

"Dammit, Daryl." He mumbled, eyeing his soft, thin lips. "What if something happens?" 

"Like what, Rick? Worst thing that's gonna happen is a walker coming in 'ere. I'll just kill it, and we can get on with it." 

He seemed to be contemplating the offer, somewhat hesitant, but then Rick growled as he stalked closer and he placed his hands on Daryl's hips. 

"This is such a bad idea, but God, I need you." He said as he surged forward and kissed Daryl hungrily, his tongue pushing into the other's mouth and tasting the bitter-sweet taste of peach Maggie had found on her last run.

Rick pulled back with a groan. "Ugh, fuck, Daryl... We can't. Hershel is outside." 

"Exactly! He's outside. It's been a while since we've done this, just please." He smirked as Rick gave in and picked up Daryl and set him on the edge of the table. He reached for the belt on the younger's trousers and quickly slipped them down, groaning at the sight of the growing budge. "Perfect", he whispered as he looked over Daryl's half naked body. 

Rick couldn't wait anymore, he started to strip the man under him of his angel wing waist coat and under layers, just as Daryl is doing himself on Rick. When they were finally unclothed, only their boxers remaining, he laid Daryl out and used his fingers to draw lazy patterns across Daryl's skin. Daryl had a gleam in his eye as he saw and started to feel the lawman rut against his clothes ass. 

"Shut up." Rick accused. 

"I didn't say anything." Daryl smirked.

"You didn't have to." Rick counteracted.

Daryl groaned as Rick grew even more impatient. "Fuckin' hell, Rick. Get on with it. We ain't got all day." 

Rick chuckled. "Don't worry." He once again entered Daryl's mouth and Rick smirked as he heard Daryl's muffled moan, knowing that the man was finally enjoying himself after nearly two and a half weeks of nothing. He drew the other's boxers down and he slid his fingers up to circle Daryl's hole, not before soaking them in spit first. "God, you're so tight, yet so loose." He purred against Daryl's skin.

Daryl whimpered. "Ah, Rick. God! I needed ya when I couldn't have ya. I had to do something to help myself." He panted.

Rick held back a groan at Daryl's words. "Just gotta get ya ready." He stated as he slipped two fingers in. He quickly prepped the other, still slightly wary of their surroundings.

Daryl whimpered against his mouth as he bucked into the other man's body, groaning softly. "Rick... Please, I need you." He whimpered. Daryl arched into him as he felt Rick slide in a 3rd finger. 

Rick, as impatient as Daryl, used the precome from both of their lengths to slick himself up. He growled as he pulled Daryl up, chest to chest, rubbing the head of his cock along the other man's ass.

Daryl clenched around Rick as he pushed in. The man stretching him in a way that he loves, making his toes curl and heels dig into Rick's ass. Daryl started to relax after a while of being breached, leaning back on the table, shoulder next to his crossbow. 

"Fuck, Daryl, you feel so damn good." He moaned.

Rick leant forward as he started slowly thrusting in and out of the man under him, kissing up and down his neck and shoulders.

"Fuck, yes. Rick, ah. Ya feel so good." He moaned.

Rick groaned and gripped Daryl's hips tightly, tightly enough that he knows there's going to be bruises there later, and slammed in and out of him. Daryl's breath kept on hitching and he couldn't help the wanton moans that he released. 

There was a rustle outside and both the men froze. Daryl quickly reached for his crossbow, pointing it at the door. 

"Oh, Lord." Hershel gasped, backing away from the warehouse doors. Both men released their breaths, but we're still rigid as stone. "Hurry it up, you two, we've gotta get going." Leaving the two men to it.

Daryl dropped his head back onto the table with a thud and flopped his arm over his eyes. "He shouldn't have seen that, man." 

"I know", Rick grunted as he started to move again. 

"What're ya doin'?" 

"I need you, Daryl. Just gotta finish this up." He panted.

Daryl was about to protest, but Rick grabbed him tightly and slammed into him, pleasure jolting through him as Rick hit that sweet spot right inside of him over and over again.

Daryl had thought as his pleasure had been drained away at seeing the old, handicapped man, but clearly not as his orgasm snuck up on him. He gripped hold of his length and started pumping again and again, loudly coming to completion all over his chest. His panting and groaning soon brought Rick crashing I've the edge, coming inside of him. Rick still moving slowly, finishing himself off.

"Fuck..." Daryl gasped whilst they both pant into each other's mouths. 

Rick chuckled breathlessly once he released Daryl's lips from his own, foreheads resting against one another. They stayed like that for a few minutes before they started to move about once again.

 

\---

 

Both men were slowly making their way back to the truck when they caught ahold of Hershel's disapproving stare. "Next time, just tell me you're going to have some alone time. I'd rather not have to bleach my eyes out for a second time." 

Rick spluttered, clearly ashamed about being found out. Both of the men were left flustered and embarrassed as they climbed into the truck, Rick looking back at Daryl in the rearview mirror, not looking any better than he does. 

"Sorry, Hershel. Won't happen again." Rick mumbled quietly. 

Hershel hummed his acknowledgement and looked at Rick noticing the man wasn't meeting his eyes, so he spared a glance back at the young redneck in the back seat. His long, dark hair was covering his face, deep blush set in, looking flustered. He started the car, chuckling to himself, thinking that this was punishment enough for them.

**Author's Note:**

> If I get any kudos or comments, then thank you <3


End file.
